poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The ceremony begins/Mac defeats Frax
This is how The ceremony begins and Mac defeats Frax goes in Voldemort's Revenge. stands in front of the alter Frax: Take that, flower girl! throws Ivy to the ground gets his Quantum Morpher Death Eaters look in shock screams then facepalms Harley had finally made it outside where the Spooky Island sign was, she then saw the leaver to open the vents and ran over, but when she started pulling, it was stuck, but she was not going to give up and continued to pull the lever appears turns to her Bellatrix Lestrange: Lily Princess. turned around and was suddenly grabbed by the neck. Bellatrix then tried to punch Harley, but she dodged it and got out of her grasp, she then tried to punch her back, but she grabbed both her arms and then twisted them back. She groaned in pain and then jumped up and kicked her in the face backwards, causing her to let her go and she spun in the air and then landed on the ground, they both turned and faced each other continued to fight Bellatrix who grabbed her arm and held her down, but she lifted her leg and delivered a side kick right into the side of her face, she then flipped her over her shoulder and threw her to the ground. She then stood up on the fence bar and prepared to jump on her and deliver a hard punch to her stomach with her elbow, but as she came down, Harley quickly rolled out of the way and instead of hitting her stomach, her elbow hit the concrete ground and she yelped in pain as she held her now sore elbow dodged a kick from Bellatrix and then slammed the door against her head, smashing the glass in the progress grabs onto Harley and then flung her over her shoulders and started crushing her with her arms clashes with Voldemort grabs Starlight Death Eaters watch defeats ten of them battles five Death Eaters Frax: Let's finish this, unicorn, now! roars Starlight Glimmer: Oh, no. Not again. cackles Bellatrix Lestrange: Captured again, Lily Princess. resists Harley Quinn: Not. This. Time. Bellatrix screams as she is thrown by Harley then jumped in the air and kicked Bellatrix in the face once more knocking her back. She then spun in the air and kicked her in the side of the face and knocked her straight over the fence, she lost her balance and fell over the hole of the vent, but grabbed onto the sides keeping her from fully falling down gets a black rope Harley Quinn: Now, who's the damsel in distress? Bellatrix Lestrange: Me? Harley Quinn: Straight up. throws Bellatrix inside the cave female's soul is released and the demons present are destroyed and Voldemort stop clashing Frax: This ain't over! Not by a long shot! I'll rock you and sock you and crush you like... Quantasaurus Rex pokes at Frax as he turns to it sees Mac Mac Grimborn: Hey, Frax! You know what? Frax: What?! Mac Grimborn: You're a bad robot! defeats Frax with his Q-Rex falls down approaches Frax as he dies